Egy nagyon hosszú éjszaka
by arisa4
Summary: Egy fárasztó nap után Ichigo és barátai az Urahara Shoutenben töltik az éjszakát. Shirosakinak azonban más tervei vannak. UraIchi, Shounen ai, trágár beszéd.


**Cím: **Egy nagyon hosszú éjszaka...  
**Írta: **arisa4  
**Műfaj:** Romantikus  
**Fandom: **Bleach  
**Párosítás: **UraharaxIchigo  
**Tartalom:** Egy fárasztó nap után Ichigo és barátai az Urahara Shoutenben töltik az éjszakát. Shirosakinak azonban más tervei vannak.  
**Figyelmeztetések:** Shounen ai, trágár beszéd  
**Állapot: **Befejezet

**Jogok:** I don't own Bleach. Bleach owns me

* * *

Egy nagyon hosszú éjszaka…

**Hé, Király…**

Ichigo morogva a másik oldalára fordult.

**Muszáj figyelmen kívül hagynod engem? Ez így egyáltalán nem mókás…**

Ichigo a szokásosnál is jobban összeráncolta a szemöldökét.

**Vagy máris visszaaludtál? Na mindegy, addig elmesélek egy másik történetet…**

A narancssárga hajú shinigaminak egy megadó sóhaj hagyta el ajkát. Már harmadszorra játszódott le ez a jelenet.

Egy átlagos napnak indult, de megzavarta a shinigami helyettes jelvény sípolása, riasztva gazdáját, hogy bizony munka van. Ez még nem is volt furcsa, elvégre gyakran kellett Hollowkal harcolniuk. Amióta Aizen elárulta Soul Society-t megszaporodtak a riasztások.

Az azonban már egyáltalán nem volt mindennapi, hogy 3 menos törjön be az emberek világába.

A helyzet odáig fajult, hogy Ichigo, Ishida, Chad és Orihime kénytelenek voltak visszavonulni. Próbáltak valamiféle stratégiát kiagyalni, de sikertelenül. Chad csúnyán, Ishida könnyebben megsérült. Miközben Orihime ápolta őket, Ichigo egyedül szállt szembe a menosokkal. Rajta csak néhány mélyebb vágás volt, de tudott harcolni.

- Getsuga Tenshou! – kiáltotta, célba véve a hozzá legközelebb álló menost.

A támadás csak karcolta.

A fenébe! Mit csináljak? Nem hagyhatom hogy azok után, amin keresztülmentem, legyőzzön három ilyen hollow!

De mielőtt eltöprenghetett volna rajta, hatalmas piros fénycsóva tört elő a háta mögül, félbevágva egyszerre mindhárom menos grandét.

Ichigo megfordult, hogy megnézze ki sietett a segítségükre. Bár ezt anélkül is megtudta volna állapítani, hogy hátratekint.

- Urahara-san. – mondta inkább hálásan, mint meglepve.

- Aah, Kurosaki-san, micsoda véletlen hogy itt találkozunk! – kapta elő jellegzetes legyezőjét, s elrejtve mögé mosolyát közelebb sétált a helyettes shinigamihoz – Úgy döntök hogy sétálok egyet, s hogy pont erre vezetett az utam, micso…

- Kímélj meg a hülyeségeidtől, Szandál-Kalap. – kiáltott rá Ichigo, hátára csapva kardját, majd gyorsan elfordult – Egyedül is el tudtam volna bánni velük, de azért kössz.

Urahara megfogta kalapja tetejét, s aprót biccentett Ichigo felé.

- Örömömre szolgált, hogy kisegíthettelek Kurosaki-san. Esetleg tehetek értetek még valamit?

Urahara jelentőségteljesen a sebesüléseire nézett.

Ichigo arcán átfutott egy halvány pír a pillantása alatt, amit dühével próbált álcázni.

- Semmi bajom! – kapta el a fejét, és Chadékra nézett – Viszont nekik jól jönne.

Urahara egy ideig hallgatott, majd összecsapta a legyezőjét.

- Rendben, ebben az esetben igénybe vehetném a segítségedet?

A narancssárga hajú shinigami bólintott, majd közös erővel átszállították a többieket az Urahara Shouten-be.

Miután ellátták Chad és Ishida sérülését - Orihimét is elszállásolták éjszakára a kimerültsége miatt -, Ichigo is kapott egy vendégszobát. Bár nem voltak nagy sérülései, örült hogy a barátai mellett maradhatott, ha esetleg történne valami.

Korán lefeküdt hogy teljesen kipihenje magát, és tettre kész legyen akkor is, ha hajnalban keltik fel.

Jelenleg hajnali 2 óra volt, és Ichigonak még mindig nem jött álom a szemére. Ennek oka pedig nem volt más mint…

_Shiro!_

**És aztán megfognám a fejénél fogva és… Oh, nocsak, mégis ébren vagy, Királyom?**

Ichigo a párnája alá rejtette fejét, de a randalírozó hollowt nem tudta kizárni elméjéből.

_Már 4 teljes órája ezt csinálod velem! Szerinted tudok így aludni?! _

**Szeeeeegény Király! De mivel törődök a lelkiállapotoddal, abbahagyom**.

Ichigonak kicsit lazult a szorítása a párnán, és felsóhajtott.

**Most vissza kéne kérdezned, hogy tényleg?**

_Shiro…_

**Naaaa, csak egyszer, és utána abbahagyom!**

Ichigo a hátára fordult, néhány másodpercig csak a plafont bámulta karikás szemeivel, de végül megadta magát.

- Tényleg? – tette fel hangosan, és unottan a kérdést.

**Nem! Hehehe, el sem hiszem hogy harmadszorra is kimondtad! Szánalmas vagy Ichigo!**

Azzal Shiro esztelen vihorászásba kezdett. Ami felért sokszázezer kalapácsütéssel a helyettes shinigami fejében.

_Miért csinálod ezt? Mi a jó neked abban, ha nem hagysz aludni?_

**Hiszen már mondtam! Unatkozom, és olyan jó móka szivatni téged.**

_Cseszd meg és szivass valaki mást, Shiro! Szeretnék már végre aludni!_

**Oh, a kis Királyocska káromkodik! Ez marhajó! Ké-kérlek mondj még ilyeneket, szétröhögöm az agyam!**

Nyögte ki nehezen a belső hollow énje, egy újabb nevetésrohammal küszködve.

A helyettes shinigami itt unta meg. 4 órán át állta a sarat, mindhiába. Egyszerűen képtelen lecsillapítani Shirosakit.

Kibotorkált a szobából, el a mosdóig, és jó hidegvízzel befröcskölte az arcát. Ettől kicsit felfrissült, de tudta hogy Shiro nem fogja a közeljövőben abbahagyni, ezért kiült a társalgóba.

**Ne legyél már ilyen lehangolt. Így unalmas…**

Akkor mi lenne, ha abbahagynád?

Tette fel a legracionálisabb kérdést Ichigo.

Még csak most kezdek belejönni. Tudod, ha meg vagy sérülve sokkal könnyebb beférkőzni az elmédbe.

Ichigo az asztallapra hajtotta fejét.

**A sérülésről jut eszembe, ha kiengedtél volna, egy perc alatt lenyomtam volna azt a három szánalmas hollowt. De te neeeem, a kis Királyocska vagány shinigami, egyedül is kitudja nyírni magát.**

_Fogd be! Túlerőben voltak, és gondoltam…_

**Megvárom a szőke herceget zöld kalappal? Ezt akartad mondani ugye, Ichigo?**

A narancssárga hajú shinigami elhallgatott, s hogy leplezze kipirosodott arcát, továbbra sem nézett fel.

_Hallgass! Nem vártam senkire!_

**Rossz duma, Király. Hehe, előlem nem tudod eltitkolni, hogy…**

Itt suttogóra vette a hangját.

… **minden este róla fantáziálva vered ki magadnak.**

Ichigo tekintete csak úgy lángolt a zavartól.

_Fogd be!_

**Nahát, naháááát… csak nem érzékeny pontra tapintottam? És mond csak, Ichigo, milyen érzés nap mint nap szembenézni a szexfantáziád személyével? Hehe, fogadok hogy levetkőzteted a tekinteteddel, és alig várod hogy hazaérj, és kive…**

_Azt mondtam pofa be, Shiro! Nem úgy gondolok rá, mint valami szexuális fantázia! _

Csönd.

_Jaj, ne, Shiro…_

Most jött rá, mi csúszott ki a száján, s újra lefejelte az asztalt. De már késő volt. A belső hollowja már nevetőgörcsöt kapott.

**Ezt nem hiszem el! Hehehehe, nem bírom! T-te… te tényleg… beleszerettél egy többszáz éves, száműzött shinigamiba!**

Ichigo legszívesebben a föld alá süllyedt volna szégyenében. Arcának színe, már Renji haját is lekörözte.

_Shiro, kérlek… könyörgöm… bármit megteszek csak hagyd abba…_

**Nem bírom, ez kész röhej, hehehe! Akkor azért vagy ilyen a közelében! Olyankor mindig valami undorító érzés áramlik keresztül rajtam… Blőő…!**

_Shiro… Hulla vagyok egy fárasztó csata után, egy 4 órán át tartó idegesítő szóáradat után, és abból is elegem van hogy folyton belelesel a magánéletembe! Bármit megteszek csak szállj már le rólam!_

Shirosaki elhallgatott. Fontolgatta a lehetőségeit, de néhány másodperc múlva torz vigyorba húzódtak ajkai.

**Azt mondtad, bármit…?**

A helyettes shinigaminak elakadt a lélegzete. Most adott egy fegyvert a hollowja kezébe.

_I-igen… bármit, csak fogd be végre!_

**Hehehe, lenne valami amit megtehetnél nekem…**

Ichigo felült, s feszülten várta az éjszaka újabb szörnyűségeit.

… **Menj és adj egy csókot a te szőke hercegednek.**

Tudta hogy Shiro nem csokoládét fog tőle kérni. De erre azért nem számított.

_Shi-Shiro! _

Pirult el újból, pedig már kezdett visszatérni az arcszíne.

**Mivan? Tudom hogy te is akarod…**

- ELÉG! – kiáltott rá hangosan, és felpattant.

Pár pillanattal később lábdübörgés hallatszódott, majd egy tolóajtó kicsapódása.

- Kurosaki-san? Minden rendben? Mit csinálsz itt ilyenkor?

Ichigoban bennrekedt a levegő. Tátogva visszahuppant a párnára, s közben átkozta magát, amiért ilyen hangosan kifakadt.

- Se-semmi baj, Urahara-san. E-elnézést a hangoskodásért, nem akartam senkit sem felébreszteni. – mentegetőzött, s makacsul fixzsírozta tekintetével az asztalt.

- Mindenki mélyen alszik a mai nap után. Ezért furcsállom is, hogy te még ébren vagy. – nézett rá kíváncsian, majd komolyabb hangnemre váltott – Teát?

Ichigo rábólintott az asztallapra.

Hallotta hogy becsukódik Urahara mögött az ajtó, majd pár perc múlva két csésze gőzölgő zöldteával tér vissza.

- Nincs is jobb mint hajnali 3kor egy forró tea mellett beszélgetni. – mondta bohókás hanglejtéssel, s belekortyolt italába – Hallgatlak, Kurosaki-san.

- Csa-csak nem vagyok álmos. Ez minden. – motyogta az italában úszó tealeveleknek.

- A szemed alatt lévő karikák nem ezt mondják.

**Aggódik, érted. De édeees… mindjárt idehányok…**

_Pofa be, Shiro!_

**Naa, arra vár hogy megvigasztaljon! Legyél jó királylány és lovagold meg a herceged!**

Ichigo érezte hogy lángolni kezd a füle.

_Shiro, kérlek, ne most!_

- Kurosaki-san? – hallotta a távolból a bolt tulajdonosának hangját.

**Nézz csak rá, milyen csábító ajkai vannak…**

Ichigo nagyot nyelt, s lassan felemelte a fejét.

- Kérlek, ha valami nyomaszt, mond el nekem. Bármi is az, meghallgatom. – nézett rá elszántan, és kicsit előredőlt.

- Té-tényleg? – tette fel bizonytalanul a kérdést.

- Tényleg. – bólintott határozottan.

- Bármit?

- Bármit.

Érezte, hogy már nem tud parancsolni az egyre jobban rátörő pírnak, és el is kapta a tekintetét.

- Én… - sóhajtott egy nagyot, de végül Uraharára nézett.

Bizonytalanul előre hajolt, végig Urahara szemébe nézve, de nem állt meg.

- Kurosaki-sa--

Ichigo lehunyta a szemét, így érintette meg a várt ajkakat. A csók esetlen, és óvatos volt. De benne volt egy félénk, tapasztalatlan tizenéves minden vágya. Vágy, hogy viszonozzák ügyetlen próbálkozását, vágy, hogy örökké tartson ez a pillanat, és vágy, hogy örökké szeressék.

Csak pár másodperc volt, Ichigo mégis egy örökkévalóságnak érezte. Hallotta, hogy miközben az idősebb shinigami száját kóstolgatja, a belső hollowja eszeveszetten nevet, és kiabál valamit. De nem érdekelte.

Végül lassan, nagyon lassan, még mindig csukott szemmel, elhúzódott és felállt. Finoman meghajolt, és azt suttogta:

- Köszönöm, Urahara-san.

Azzal Shirosaki kaján nevetésétől kísérve visszasietett a szobájába.

**Megpusztulok, esküszöm megpusztulok! Ez tényleg megtette! **

Ichigo a fejére húzta a futont.

**És mond csak, Király… azaz királykisasszony? Milyen volt?**

_Shiro…_

**Hehehe, ez marha jó móka volt! Legközelebb tényleg mássz rá, és lovagold meg! **

_Shiro!_

**Igen, királykisasszonyom?**

- Fogd be. – mondta nevetve, s végre a megérdemelt, édes álomba zuhant.

Vége

* * *

Az első Bleach fanficem Remélem elnyeri tetszéseteket, és megdobtok egy véleménnyel! Arigatou


End file.
